


The Crystal Stasis

by FallOnMe8



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASFR, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Crystal Stasis, Crystallization, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudism, Public Sex, Transformation, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOnMe8/pseuds/FallOnMe8
Summary: Andrew visits his boyfriend Jamie's hometown for Christmas, where everyone is a nudist and mysterious crystal statues are parked in the front yard...
Kudos: 12





	The Crystal Stasis

“It’s special this time” my love Jamie said. I doubted him: every time we go to his hometown is special. To get there, we’d have to get into a long, narrow tunnel, leading into a huge enclave. It was like a place from a fairy tale, filled with luminescent crystals and flowers, shining neon lights in the dark. During the day, sunlight coming from a hole would hit a crystal dome high above in the middle of the enclave, supported by pillars also made from crystal. Wooden houses surrounded the pillar, and everyone in the village was very friendly. But there were a couple of things that stood out to me: every house had a peculiar crystal in front of it, in the shape of people having intercourse. They stood in the middle of a flower-shaped crystal growth. It was weird seeing all kinds of statues having sex right in the front yard. And all the inhabitants of the village were nudists, just walking about or doing their work in the buff. I never saw anyone have sex in the public, despite the explicit nature of the crystals, so the townsfolk weren’t exhibitionists either. I wanted to ask about those things, but the villagers would giggle, and assure me that in due time I would get it. 

Our small car parked in front of his parents’ house, and we stepped outside. Theirs was one of the few without a crystal guardian. His father, as naked as the daylights, approached us. We took off our thick winter parkas; I kept my shirt and pants on while Jamie took off everything. “Merry Christmas dear,” he said to his son. “And welcome home, Andrew.” “Thank you mister Gabriels,” I replied. We went inside and said hello to Jamie’s mother and sister, who were also nude. The latter brought along her own girlfriend, who like me wasn’t a nudist. We had a plentiful feast, as we always did when celebrating Christmas at my honey’s parents. It was like a natural Christmas town, with all the kind townsfolk and the magical lightning of the caves, illuminating our smiles when we take an after-dinner walk through the caves. My first time here, I couldn’t believe such a magical place existed; I wondered how it was possible. During an evening stroll, I had seen from afar what looked like a small entrance at the base of the pillar supporting the dome. But I didn’t ask, partly because I expected they wouldn’t give a clear answer, partly because by then it felt proper to keep the mystery that probably protected this town. Later that evening, in the privacy of our room, I finally took off my clothes as Jamie and I made love. Afterwards, Jamie held me close and asked: “Remember how I said it was special this time? Do you promise me you love me?” Half-dozingly, I said yes, not quite sure what he meant. But my answer seemed to put him at ease.

In the middle of the night, I woke up, shaken up by my love. He asked to come outside with him. I, still a bit sleep drunk, followed him. As we left the house, I noticed that the dome is now producing a bright, blue light. In this light, I could see that Jamie and I were still naked. I became hesitant and wanted to go back, but then he held my hand. “You wanted to know how the town works, right?” he asked. “How the dome powers it all.” I was a bit too drowsy to say much. “Yeah, but.” “Come with me and you’ll see,” he interrupted me. I had no option but to follow him. We went into the entrance of the pillar and climbed up the stairs: he went before me so I sometimes looked up and peeked at his cute butt. We reached a large room, and I couldn’t believe my eyes: a huge room filled with people having sex, from straight couples to gay threesomes. But these people didn’t just have sex on the ground: some of them looked like they were floating, suspended in the air by crystals. As I walked past with a hard-on, my boyfriend carrying me by hand, I looked at two women, French kissing each other in deep embrace, their hands buried between their legs. And then I saw a crystal slowly growing from the base of their feet. I looked away, only to see a man and a woman towering over me, growling as they were penetrating. They already had a huge crystal formation at their thighs, their bodies had taken on the color of crystal, yet it wasn’t until both cried at their climax that they froze into hard, shining crystal. Another couple had an even more fantastical position, floating in the air, sixty-nining each other as a crystal pillar held them aloft. 

Eventually, Jamie sat me down into an empty spot. “Do you wanna join me?” I couldn’t answer; I immediately went to kiss him. We kissed each other deeply all over, jerking each other off. Then, Jamie stood up and pulled me up. Turning me around so my back faced him, he kissed and licked my neck, while he put a finger inside my butt. At that point, I could also feel my feet being lifted from the ground by crystal, solidifying. Then, as he put more fingers into my butt, he grabbed my shaft with his other hand, slowly caressing it. When my butt was ready for it, he put his dick inside me, and started to oscillate, matching the tempo of his jerking. I just felt waves of energy inside me: not only our lovemaking but the crystallization all over my body. The stolp grew slowly from my feet, and our bodies slowly changed from flesh to crystal. As they did, my boyfriend’s thrusts would grow slower, but more powerful. As we finally reached the climax, my boyfriend and I stopped completely. We were crystal statues from that point on, stuck in an eternal bliss. My mind was flooded with ecstasy and eroticism, as if we were in tune with the world. 

Slowly, I could think more clearly, but not less blissfully. I could sense all the other people in the dome had turned into crystal as well, and that daylight had broken. People with carts came around, including Jamie’s parents. They congratulated us on our sex and our transformation, while they put us on the cart and out of the dome. I could sense that everyone in the village was looking at us, at the new people of their tradition. I didn’t feel shame in our nudity and explicitness, but joy that we were seen and cherished by all. We were eventually put on the lawn of Jaimie’s parents. I then felt connected to the earth, the village, their house. Our sexual energy would feed this town, keeping the climate steady and the electricity powered. And also, it would keep everyone in the town happy. Sometimes I sensed Jamie’s parents walking by us and saying hello, or Jamie’s sister would giggle when her girlfriend was puzzled by the sight of us, cryptically saying their time would come. And in the night, I would also sense everyone in town who was making love. Meanwhile, Jamie and I kept pleasuring each other telepathically, vibing with the energy around us and of each other. 

As the week passed, the light that shone from us would steadily dampen. One afternoon, our crystal base would crack until it eventually shattered. Then suddenly, I felt something pulsing: Jamie’s dick was pumping inside me, and my dick finally released its own load. Slowly, we both gained our breath, and after gathering our strength, pulled out and sat down on the ground. Jamie’s parents were there, and they had brought wet towels for us to clean a bit up. As I gained a bit of clear thought, I now understood why everyone was naked. Possibly everyone in town has been a crystal statue at one point, naked and visibly in-coitus for everyone to see. I didn’t feel shame anymore, even as Jamie’s come dripped from my butt and I was cleaning my penis while everyone saw me. Speaking of, I looked at my body. It still looked like it had the color and texture of crystal, but then they assured me I would slowly transform back into flesh. I looked into Jamie’s eyes: they were crystal and shiny, yet I still saw his pupils. I could help but be a bit smitten, as I gave him a little kiss.

We would stay in the village for the rest of the holiday, of which end I was dreading. I had grown comfortable walking around naked, even when my body had fully returned to flesh. I also helped out to put a new crystal statue on the porch: Jamie’s sister and her girlfriend had also undergone the transformation and were now captured in a sixty-nine, similar to the one I saw that night. When we finally had to go back to normal life, stepping into our car with our clothes back on since what felt like an eternity, I asked if it was possible to be a crystal statue next year. They said yes, as long as I was still in love with Jamie. As we rode away from the cave, I couldn’t wait until next year.


End file.
